miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Locker room
The locker room is a public room from Collège Françoise Dupont where it seems that students from Ms. Bustier's class and those who are being taught fencing come here. Appearance The locker room is located on the first floor, with 13 lockers on each side and some wooden clothing racks in the middle of the lockers. The entrance door is a huge wooden door with a rug in front of it and with a large square windows with 3 window frame, the sides are made from white floor tiles with gray diamond pattern in the middle. It seems that it also have some basketballs on top of the lockers. To the left side there is the male bathroom and to the right side the female bathroom. And in the front, there is a huge window having a view of the outside. Trivia *In Copycat despite being on the first floor, on the front window it looks like is higher in the sky. *In the episodes it is revealed some of the students what locker they have. **To the left side: Marinette on the 12th, Chloe on the 6th, Sightings Episodes Gallery |-|Copycat= CC (92).png CC (93).png CC (94).png CC (95).png CC (96).png CC (97).png CC (98).png CC (99).png CC (100).png CC (101).png CC (133).png CC (134).png CC (135).png CC (136).png CC (137).png CC (168).png CC (169).png CC (170).png CC (171).png CC (173).png CC (174).png CC (177).png CC (178).png CC (179).png CC (180).png |-|Lady Wifi= LW S01EP07 (36).png LW S01EP07 (37).png LW S01EP07 (38).png LW S01EP07 (39).png LW S01EP07 (40).png LW S01EP07 (41).png LW S01EP07 (42).png LW S01EP07 (43).png LW S01EP07 (44).png LW S01EP07 (45).png LW S01EP07 (46).png LW S01EP07 (47).png LW S01EP07 (48).png LW S01EP07 (49).png LW S01EP07 (158).png LW S01EP07 (159).png LW S01EP07 (160).png LW S01EP07 (161).png LW S01EP07 (162).png LW S01EP07 (163).png LW S01EP07 (164).png LW S01EP07 (165).png LW S01EP07 (166).png LW S01EP07 (167).png LW S01EP07 (168).png LW S01EP07 (169).png LW S01EP07 (170).png LW S01EP07 (171).png LW S01EP07 (172).png LW S01EP07 (173).png LW S01EP07 (174).png LW S01EP07 (175).png LW S01EP07 (176).png LW S01EP07 (177).png LW S01EP07 (178).png LW S01EP07 (179).png LW S01EP07 (180).png LW S01EP07 (181).png LW S01EP07 (182).png LW S01EP07 (183).png LW S01EP07 (184).png LW S01EP07 (185).png LW S01EP07 (186).png LW S01EP07 (187).png LW S01EP07 (313).png |-|The Evillustrator= EV S01EP08 (109).png EV S01EP08 (110).png EV S01EP08 (111).png EV S01EP08 (112).png EV S01EP08 (113).png EV S01EP08 (114).png EV S01EP08 (115).png EV S01EP08 (116).png EV S01EP08 (117).png EV S01EP08 (118).png EV S01EP08 (119).png EV S01EP08 (120).png EV S01EP08 (121).png EV S01EP08 (122).png EV S01EP08 (123).png EV S01EP08 (124).png EV S01EP08 (125).png EV S01EP08 (126).png EV S01EP08 (127).png EV S01EP08 (128).png EV S01EP08 (129).png EV S01EP08 (130).png EV S01EP08 (131).png EV S01EP08 (132).png EV S01EP08 (133).png EV S01EP08 (134).png EV S01EP08 (135).png EV S01EP08 (136).png EV S01EP08 (137).png EV S01EP08 (138).png EV S01EP08 (139).png EV S01EP08 (140).png EV S01EP08 (141).png EV S01EP08 (142).png |-|Horrificator= Horrificator (79).png Horrificator (171).png |-|Stoneheart= OR-2 (188).png OR-2 (189).png OR-2 (190).png OR-2 (191).png OR-2 (192).png OR-2 (193).png OR-2 (194).png OR-2 (195).png OR-2 (196).png OR-2 (197).png OR-2 (198).png OR-2 (199).png OR-2 (200).png OR-2 (201).png OR-2 (202).png OR-2 (203).png OR-2 (204).png OR-2 (205).png OR-2 (206).png OR-2 (207).png OR-2 (208).png OR-2 (209).png OR-2 (210).png OR-2 (211).png OR-2 (212).png OR-2 (213).png OR-2 (214).png OR-2 (215).png OR-2 (216).png OR-2 (308).png OR-2 (309).png OR-2 (310).png OR-2 (311).png OR-2 (312).png OR-2 (313).png OR-2 (314).png OR-2 (315).png OR-2 (316).png OR-2 (317).png OR-2 (318).png OR-2 (319).png OR-2 (320).png OR-2 (321).png OR-2 (322).png OR-2 (323).png OR-2 (324).png OR-2 (336).png OR-2 (337).png OR-2 (338).png OR-2 (341).png OR-2 (342).png OR-2 (343).png OR-2 (344).png OR-2 (345).png OR-2 (346).png OR-2 (347).png Category:Places Category:Fictional places Category:Rooms Category:Articles with conjectural titles